zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Freya Shankle
Freya Shankle (フレヤ) is a playable character in [https://zodiac-trilogy.fandom.com/wiki/Facing_Fate%3A_The_Zodiac_Era Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era.] Profile Personality Freya is a viera among the wood-dwellers of the Eruyt Village. Akin to Fran and even Mjrn at a time, due to her desires to discard and leave the Wood, she can no longer here the voice of the wood. She desires to explore the outside world and have liberty. Yet her adherence to the Wood will forever situate. She speaks in a calm tone with a distinct accent, but rarely speaks to people she doesn't know. Appearance Freya is a viera with tanned skin, thick, ash brown hair and long fingernails. Her long, leporine ears are covered in ash brown fur. She has red eyes, a trait not uncommon to her race. Because of the way viera's feet are structured, Freya must walk wearing stilettos. Beta In the beta designs, Freya's appearance would be quite different to the common appearance from her race as a symbol of her severed ties with the wood. She would have thick, red hair and long fingers. Her long, leporine ears would not exist. She would have red eyes, a trait not uncommon to her race, and a silver circlet encrusted with a gold pendent. Unlike the way common viera's feet are structured, Freya would not wear stilettos. Instead, she wears leather shin pads, and steel, closed short boots. Creation and development Aleksandr Veniamin wanted Freya's character to be akin to Fran in terms of her discarding wood. He wanted the player to experience the side of other viera who live in the wood that also had the same desires as Fran and Mjrn to explore Ivalice. For her job, he initially wanted a her to be classed as a Dragoon, but due to her viera race, he decided to keep her archer role in the game through selective jobs new license boards. Story Freya is a viera wood-dweller. Since time's strain in Ivalice, she first meets with Nyx at the terrace of the Royal Palace of Rabanastre, where he soon finds out more people have fallen victim to the act of the deity. In the ending scene, Freya appears at an unknown location in Ivalice, anterior a Dragons' Den, dwelling of the sealed Eidolon, Kaiser Dragon. She is baffled of the unheralded events she's experienced before observing the Den of the Eidolon in front of her. It is unclear what her intentions are with the Eidolon, but it is clear she will not be returning to the Wood. Gameplay Freya wields spears in battle. She wields few black magicks given her Dragoon role and her skill set is Tier Skill. Jump deals 1.5x physical damage to one foe, Carrière Delta Attack deals massive damage to all foes and Carrière Pentagram deals non-elemental damage to one foe. Abilities Quotes * "We should also gesticulate the heart of the one passed." * "It is connected to Lavos' energy, is it not?" * "To revive the one who lost their life, fighting in honor." * "So you understand." Trivia * Fran and Freya are very similar in terms of the desire to leave the Wood; to live among the humes and be free. * According to the developer, Freya's name originates from Freya Crescent. Category:Characters Category:Facing Fate